Kali
by Hiharry66
Summary: Story idea by writing-prompt-s. Kali has the most well-respected and feared job in all of the world. Her job is to go into the wild, and put down rabid Pokémon who've killed humans. Unfortunately, this is her first day on the job, and her first target is a Lucario.


Writing Prompt by writing-prompt-s on tumblr:

"You have the most well respected and feared job in all of the world. You go into the wild, and put down rabid Pokemon who've killed humans"

My Response:

WARNING: MILD VIOLENCE MENTIONED.

Kali sighed as she wandered around the ruins. It was her first day, and she was dreading her first assignment.

A lucario had killed a man in the city this morning. He hadn't seemed to care about the people watching him as he summoned a bone and rammed it straight through the man's chest.

After committing the deed, the lucario had been seen running away in this direction.

Kali climbed over an old wall and checked her Poké Radar.

She was close.

Kali climbed over another wall and made her way up an overgrown hill.

At the very top was a lucario.

The lucario was resting against a stone. He lifted his head and looked at her with dead eyes.

'What do you want?'

Oh, he was using telepathy.

"Are you the lucario who killed a man in the city this morning?'

'Yes.'

Kali shifted her feet and pulled the rifle off her back.

"I, uh… I'm sorry, then. But… I have to-"

'I understand. I will not fight you.'

The lucario closed his eyes.

'It's for the best.'

Kali rested her finger on the trigger. This was literally the luckiest break in the world. She had heard the stories of veterans having to fight wild and mean Pokémon and barely surviving. This Pokémon was going to just let her do her job! So easy! So perfect!

And yet…

Kali lowered the gun.

"Why did you do it?"

The lucario looked at the young girl.

'That man murdered my trainer. He got away with it. I gave him justice.'

"He wasn't found guilty?"

'Of course not, you silly girl!'

The lucario got up and growled at Kali.

'You humans value the humans who have 'wealth' over everyone else! Those with 'wealth' get away with whatever they please! My human…'

The Pokémon sighed.

'My human was the best trainer in the universe. He loved me. We were a team, but…'

The lucario snarled.

'That MAN took him from me! Because of some petty disagreement! I couldn't let him get away with it.'

Kali, against her better judgement slowly approached the Pokémon. She stood carefully next to him and looked closer as the stone he had been resting against.

It was a tombstone.

Kali sighed.

"You're sure that the man you killed did it?"

'I saw him do it with my own two eyes.'

"Why didn't you say something?"

'I tried. But a pokémon's testimony isn't allowed in court. I wanted to kill the man as soon as he killed my best friend, but I trusted you humans to give him what he deserved. When you didn't… I took matters into my own paws. Aura is easy for me to follow. And that creature's aura was disgusting. I had no trouble tracking him down. End of story.'

The lucario sat back down and closed his eyes once more.

'Now please… Make it quick.'

Kali sighed and pulled a pokéball from her jacket as she tapped the lucario on the nose.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Want to come with me instead?"

She offered him the pokéball.

'And why would I do such a thing?'

"Well, you just told me that you can read aura. That's a useful skill! It would come in handy if you wanted to be my partner!"

'I had a partner. He's dead.'

"So is mine."

The lucario looked up at her.

"I had a beautiful lucario at one time. His name was 'Luka'. We were going to beat the elite four together and become champions! But… Fate had a different plan."

Kali sighed.

"He's buried in the backyard at my house in my hometown."

'I'm sorry for your loss.'

"And I'm truly sorry for yours. So… What'll it be? Want to join me?"

'I'm not a replacement for your partner.'

"And I'm not a replacement for yours. But I still think we can be friends, and I think we could really do some good for all the Pokémon out there not getting what they're due."

She held out the pokéball.

"What do you say?"

The lucario shook his head. He reached into the bandana around his neck and pulled out a tiny pokéball and placed it in her hand.

'That's my pokéball. I never go into it, but I can if necessary… I will allow you to have it as long as you do not betray my trust.'

Kali put the spare pokéball back into her jacket and smiled. She admired the black and yellow pokéball she had been given before clicking the button on the front and allowing it to expand.

She smiled warmly at him.

"You'll have to stay in it for a while so that my boss doesn't get suspicious."

'I understand.'

"And I have to make this look like a clean kill."

Kali looked around and spotted a well on the other side of the hill.

"Could I have a few drops of your blood?"

The lucario quickly bit his paw and held it out to her. Kali dabbed at the wound with her jacket; making sure that it got lots of blood on it.

After that was done, Kali jogged over the well, raised her gun, and fired a shot into the well.

"There! One less bullet in my gun to prove that I fired at you, and blood to prove that I got you!"

'And what will they say about the lack of a body?'

Kali shrugged.

"A weepinbell took it."

The lucario smiled.

'A believable story.'

Kali grinned back.

"Thanks!"

She was about to call him back into his pokéball, but hesitated.

'What's wrong?'

"I… Don't know your name."

'How do you know that my trainer didn't just call me by the name I speak?'

"He cared about you. You have a nickname."

The lucario smiled at her.

'My name is 'Alto'.'

"That's a beautiful name."

'I'm sure yours is just as lovely.'

"I go by Kali."

'Ah, my name is better.'

Kali laughed.

"I'll see you soon."

Alto bowed his head to her as the pokéball popped open.

Maybe his life could actually have some meaning again.

As his body was being turned into energy to be absorbed into the pokéball, Alto looked at his trainer's grave.

Yes, he would help Pokémon. Maybe even a few good trainers could be helped as well. His master would have liked that.

The red energy spiraled around inside the pokéball before it snapped shut with a small 'click'. Kali kissed the pokéball before shrinking it and placing it carefully on her belt.

She walked over to the grave and smiled sadly.

"I'm going to be Alto's partner now, okay? I hope you don't mind. He deserves to have some happiness. To do something with his life, ya know?"

A cool breeze blew her hair around.

"Thank you. I'll take good care of him."

Kali turned on her heel and started her journey back to the city. Things seemed to be looking up. Maybe she wouldn't have to kill all the targets she was given.

She paused.

Maybe, just maybe, there were more cases like Alto's.

Kali adjusted the gun over her shoulder.

Maybe this job wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
